Lens Types
Lens Introduction: In the Thaumic Horizons there are a number of lens that may be used to modify the view from a player's Thaumcraft goggles of revealing. To equip one of these lens a user must hold the letter V on a keyboard much like the method for changing a focus upon a wand, the equipped lens can be seen by holding ctrl and V. Which lens can be made? Thaumic Horizons have 5 lens these are listed below; # Kirlian Lens # Scholars Lens # Echo Lens # Illumine Lens # Evanescent Lens The recipes below will follow the above order. The Kirlian Lens This lens is effectively the magic of sensing life and will show any living creature through walls and objects in the way, regardless of light level. This blue circle will be shown for a large range, monsters such as Zombies, despite being dead, will show a red version of this. To create this lens read the Thaumonomicon entry below. The Scholars Lens This lens is the same as a Thaumometer as it will automatically scan any object being looked at. This takes longer than a Thaumometer and is not as efficient, unless a user has obtained a lens bag it will take up the same space in an inventory and yet will be slower than the thaumometer it was created from. The Thaumonomicon entry is below. The Echo Lens The echo lens is another lens added by Thaumic Horizons, it allows sight underwater which cannot be achieved via the illumine lens despite the use of a night-vision potion allowing sight below the water. The images below compare the darkness of a 10 block deep pool of water with the brightness setting on maximum. The Thaumonomicon entry is shown below. The Illumine Lens This lens is a welcome addition to the modpack, it gives the user a constant custom night-vision buff which does not work below water, it can stay equipped to the goggles of revealing and grant constant vision for a user, an issue to this special night-vision is that it makes the effects of blindness worse for a player, much like the vanilla potion effect. A comparison on the effect in a full dark area is shown below. The Evanescent Lens This is the last lens that is currently in the Thaumic Horizon mod, this lens allows a user to see through a paltry three blocks and does not work on some tech blocks that are not compatible with the mod. It can be effective for players on a raiding server or for x-ray mining. The image above shows information on the len and it's creation. The effect of the Lens is shown below. * Warning* To users with a weak computer this is by far the most laggy item in the mod and will reduce frame rate greatly, unless patched. Other Items The Lens Case Similar to the Focus Pouch, this is an item that will take a single space in an inventory but allow a user to access the lens that they have put into the case without taking up extra space in the inventory. The interface for this case is shown below.